Evil, Good, Neutral
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Dr. Dunstan thinks its time for a littlie more to happen in his experiment, to really test good and evil, so young Marry is experimented on and from an ordinary girl gets turned into the only Neutral Douji. OCXVice/Jealousy
1. Dance One: MARRY’S PROFILE REPORT

**OKAY, so I really love Ultimo and I had a good idea for it in my opinon. My speeling and grammer is not all that good, so please dont be mad-I'm trying to fix it the best that I can. Please tell me what you think. ^_^ Nya~!**

_Dance One: MARRY'S PROFILE REPORT_

_Never had they come to except what had befallen upon that day. Fighting yes, to be expected as they are to fight for Ultimate Good or Ultimate Evil. But never had any of them seen this coming, never in all their years, or had anyone seen this becoming true._

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting alone on her her bed, their she was. 14 year old Marry Angel Lee. With her thick heavy black glasses, her big worn out old baby T-shirt, and a plad-multie colored skirt. Marry was staring up out at the window over haning her bedroom bed.

It had been a month and 6 days exact that her old home had gotten on fire. Luckily no one was hurt-mostly.

Looking over at her victim she slowly rolled over and stretched off the bed to pick up the small baby pick plush toy of a smallish largish bunny. Next to it its bunny ball which she would toss back and forth to it. When ever her parents caught her playing this game she would denied it saying that it was meaningless. Which was dead wrong.

She had weepy eyes just staring at the bunny as she held him high facing her. His ear was a bit singed, and he had some ash on him still, but she refused to have him washed, saying she would do it her self. Which she did. But failed to do properly.

A buzz came from the next room over. 'Loud_...'_ The small girl of 4''3 thought, stretching with the bunny now in home hand. Almost dropping her she spun and caught her, causing the bed to giggle.

The girl lightly smiled in relief.

Her long orange hair that lay in a messy untamed bun hanged loosely as she rolled back over. Holding the pink toy to her.

_Night has fallen, yes_

_yes it has oh sweet one._

_Now fall into the dark obsess,_

_and lets she ware it goes comes now..._

_...._

_Humming a ton of sweet delight,_

_oh heavens me, what a sweet and dastardly good fright..._

Music, she is the band nerd. No one ever sees her, no one ever new she was their, only in the bad did people see her. There, she was amongst friends, at least, she told her self that.

The years as a child was hard for her, growing up in a big mansion, then becoming broke, while in the process. Finding out her friends only wanted to be with herself, for her own families wealth.

It had caused strife at school. She had moved to America while they had the money, but her mother had just enough money to support them if they moved back to Japan, seeing as to how he had a big job offer their.

All the kids she had left behind had gotten hold of rumors about the young girl, curiously of her so called old friends, and so the popular kids and those whom seen them self as such shunned her, and most people looked at her with disgust. Thinking that she had tried harming and ruining the reputations of her old classmates in her old school. Some rumors were about her having elaborate schemes where she plotted evil agiens them.

But those who new her, even just a littlie new, that she was to quite and fare to kind to do such a thing.

"Thats what they should think..." she said, "..That I am only the quite girl_...." 'No ones ever seen the real me.. Not sense I was young....The real me left long ago.'_ Bowing her head and closing her eyes to catch all but one, quickly falling tears. Fear of being shunned for who she really was.

She went back to her work at her littlie desk.

_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**_

Suddenly she turned around. A strange sound coming from outside caught her ears as she slowly walked to the window, mentally hitting her self for so abrasively turning. For losing tract of her writing, yet drawn to the window she could not go back.

Walking over she stopped and looked out. Apparently others too were gathering, out side the houses, she could see many people looking, talking, pointing, motioning.

'_Its probably nothing…'_

But something told her it was not.

**THUD**

Turning on her heal her hair wiped its self clean cut out of its confinement in the hair scrunch.

Then, all was black.

At least, for her that was, their standing in the room, a man chuckled a bit.

"You who is neutral, not evil, nor good, but you who is innocent, you shall be the new creation of my, littlie experiment…" Then with that, the night faded to morning…


	2. Dance Two: WHATS HAPPENING

Dance Two: WHATS HAPPENING

"Umm.." Marry's mouth yawned, her body sprawled out as she stretched her arms.

Morning had come, and it was time for her school day to begin.

Quickly throwing on her school uniform, and plumping the massive hair into a untamed bun, she was out.

Glasses attached to her face, even tho she clearly did not need them, but as reassurance she kept them on.

'_Its so weird, that dream… Why dose it keep coming up…?'_ It was true, over and over ageing, that dream just kept on coming. She hadn't the slightest idea why, but it all seemed very real, completely true.

The work she was doing, the rabbit, the thoughts, all of it seemed utterly unfalse.

But, the last of her dream, it made no seens to the girl what so ever.

Quickly cutting a conner she slowed down, cooing at all the children whom were coming with her on the journey to knowledge. Somewhat, they were all going the same way.

And some may not pay attention she added notably. Noting what her father and others had told her long ago about what they do.

Passing by a group of giggling uncontrolled girls, she looked to them, then quickly bowing down as she held her books tight and quickened her pace.

But, the strangest thing, she thought to her self, was that the day after the dream she didn't need her glasses any more, yet, she could see perfectly out of them, as if her eyes could change focuses.

But not only that, she had ended up in the woods, and when she was found, they had told her it had been 2 almost 3 months seens her disappearance.

Which for some reason, had made her uneasy yet, happy.

-

-

Quickly she started off again, the bell ringing more, she did not want to be late, and yet as she slowed down, she wanted to be. It was strange…

-

-

Opening the door, she entered past her classmates, all whom had gone dead silent from her passing.

"Hey Marry!" Quitely, innocently she looked over a bit in wonder at the girls at the back of the class who smiled, she returened it. They all scrambled up and came to her, all 4 of them.

"Oh Marry!"

"Are you okay?" Another said.

"Yes, I am quite fine thank you-"

"BUT MARRY!" One put in, "You were gone for a month!"

"Are you okay?"

Marry reassured them again.

'_These girls, the hole group of them, not one person in their small group stayed behind, they always treat me so kindly.'_ "I a sure you that I am quite fine, don't worry…"

"Oh!" Whined one girl.

"But..!"

"Marry!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really-I.."

Right then, the teacher walked in. The 4 girls gave her a worried but happy look, while she gave them a reassuring one with a nod and smile to.

All the students took their seats.

Marry sat behind a tall built boy, his name is Agari Yamato.

She had known for a fact that he was good friends with Rune, a boy in her class that she had a crush for. But, never went for him, being the soul she is. She just stayed back and watched. But the 4 girls whom always approached her, always coming to her games, even asking her to join them to their party and evenings out. She found them comforting, loyal, her friends…

-

-

-

-

-

**Ding Dong Ding**

Lunch had ended and it was back to class, then home. Finally.

Marry had been so wrapped up, so consumed by her thoughts all of the dream, that she could no longer concentrate on her work, like she even could today.

It was their last block at school, P.E. How she dreaded it. All the girls had to ware those bathing suit like bottoms, which made her so uncomfrbl to be in. She tugged at it, feeling uneasy.

Today's event, Volleyball. She rather had done Basket ball, which she mentally slapped her self for seen she had been given the chance to play, but, she would have had to be with the mean girls. So relived that she was not with them she smiled as her friends came up to her.

"Here Marry…" One gave her the ball.

"Me?"

"Ya!"

"Come on Marry, you can soo totally do it!"

"You no it girl!"

Their cheers made her blush, she smiled at their effects on her.

She got ready, into position which she never did before today, and-

"OW!"

She had some how managed to trip. The girls who were playing basketball stopped and laughed joining the others whom had been watching the volleyball game for sometime now, especially her.

Marrys friends rushed over to her, helping her up, making sure she was okay.

"Hey do you want one of us to do it?"

Marry bent her head down, not wanting any more. "ye-"Then it hit her, all her friends efforts in cheering for her, they could not go to waste.

"Well then…" After a silence one was about to take the ball.

"Oh, well…" Looking up at her in shock, "I actually, want to give it another go, that is, if its fine with everybody…?"

The girls across the court, the basketball girls giggled seeming to no what was happening.

Mary's friends however went from sad, shocked to ecstatic.

"AWWWH!"

"REALLY MARRY?!"

"Your gonna do it?

"Ummhum…" Nodded Marry.

"Wait ago…"

Marry got ready ageing, this time, it was different.

'_My eyes… My body feels… Diff-rent…'_ Every thing seemed as tho all time and space were cut from the picture, focusing hard she got into the stance again and moved her hand up and down 2 to 3 times then struck the ball with such hard force that the ball imminently hit the ground sending the other team to applaud the young girl and the girls that were making fun of her to be aw struck at the surprise from the band geek.

-

-

-

"WOOOW~I SOO CANT GET OVER THAT HIT MARRY!!" Laughed one girl yet again, her hair swaying in the breeze, its tiny red ribbons fluttering in the breeze to.

"Ya!"

"And I still cant get over how the couch wants jo to play for the up coming vally match ageing that American team coming up-"

"Hey isn't that odd?"

"What, An amarican team coming to play hear in Jappan-"

"Hey Marry?" The others stopped to look as they walked down the street, Marry center. "You okay? Marry?"

"Oh?" Marry snapped out of her day dream and looked. "Umm sorry but-um…"

"Oh Marry, are you that your okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You can tell us…"

"Oh, thanks guys but..I-"

Her last words were chocked, her body felt light, her head left, light.

Putting a hand to her hand she looked down.

"Marry?" Looking up the 4 other girls were looking concerned. "You okay? Marry?"

"Oh…Umm yes, I am fine.." Straitening her self up, she started to walk. "But I hope that, its alright with all you that I take my leave now, I forgot that its my job to take Chana-Chan out…"

"Oh…"

"Well okay then…"

"See you soon everyone." Waved the girl as they all said their goodbyes while Marry ran off.

-

-

-

-

It was true, that she did have to take some one named Chana out. But, that was the small rabbit that she kept with her in her backpack, the very one she always brought with her everywhere.

Her friends did not no, their was many things that she had not let them no.

"Oh Chana-Chan…" Picking the small girl bunny out of the bag she smiled, "At Least I no you are some-body-I-Can-Trust~" Gently flicking her littlie bunny nose at the end.

A yawn came to her as she slowly drifted off, right were she sat she soon collapsed onto her floor, head on the side of the bed. That would do as her resting stop for the night she thought.


	3. Dance Three: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! P 1

**OMG! THANKS YOU~! X3DD As soon as I got those reviews I was soo happy that- I just cant contain my self nya! WOOT! XDD I thank you both! Oh! And I will defiantly try my best with the grammar, I thank you for your tip nya~! (Oh you said Beta, I was wondering what that is?^-^ I think I have heard of it before not quite sure~!) Oh and for the complements you two nya~! So here is my newest chapter, I already had these written out so I hope you like them, and I hope that the grammer is not so bad as the last chapter. NYA~! XDDD**

**Also, I am trying to follow how it goes in the manga. And, I own only my OC's. ^-^ Well I'm some what following nya~! But with my own touch nya~! XDDD Sorry just felt the need to put this part in guys nya~! ^-^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dance Three: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! Part 1

Bubbles. Lots and lots of Bubbles. Yet somehow, not so many as you would normally picture in the average sciencetific horror film.

No this, this was something that was going to change her drastically.

The man before her had renches, and many tools she had no idea of., Some formulary but still no name to call.

He walked over to her, the greenish liquid turning pinkish red. _'Bunny…'_ she thought as the color reminded her or her beloved Chana-Chan.

He smiled, "Now this is going to help you a great deal on your journey, **Source** **The Neutral Core**.

With that he took out some wires. _'No..'_ He stood over the container, _'no…'_ The bubbles became more ramped, _'…no…'_ Eyes belonging to one so young closed. The only ones eyes left open were those of a old man. As he turned up a dile on a machine nearer to her, her mouth slid open, the liquid consuming her flesh…

-

"IIYAAAAA!!!" Screamed the 14 year old, slashing her arms across her body in define no.

**BOOM**

**SHATER**

**CRASH**

**BUBUUUZZZ**

Slowly opening, looking to one side gasping then the other and in pure shock and aww. In equal sides of her arms, there was two wholes, one hit the lamp and one hit the mirror and along with it the wall.

Realizing what had happen after staring she jumped, "Oh! That's 7 years right there! An-wait, what happens for the window and lamp?"

'_Grounded...'_

She thought now standing outside the house looking up at the window from below. At least, that's what she would have liked.

A door opened and she looked, watching contently as she saw her mother walking swiftly out and to her car, not even giving a glance or care to her daughter, or to the hole in the window.

She drove off.

Marry just stood their, her big baggy T-Shirt just hanging on her. Marry sighed.

-

-

-

After getting her self ready Marry headed off. School would be starting soon. That gave her, as Marry checked the gigantic pocket watch she held around Chana-Chan's neck now, one hour. Smiling at the time, she decided to head down to the vending machine and grab hold of some pocky. Her all time favorite.

"Hey! Yamato! Wait up!"

Turning the corner knowing that voice she stopped about to head back when-**CRASH!**

Rune, her personal crush had run right into her and yet, she never fell. _'But I always fall… What the…'_

"Hey, you okay?"

Turning she jumped and-**BOOM**

'_I new it was too good to be true…'_ Marry had fallen right over Rune causing him to fall backwards as well.

Yamato's "sudden" appearance had caught her off guard.

"Hey, Rune, Miss, you okay?"

"Ya, I'm good…"

"Miss?" Marry just rubbed her head, not knowing she was being spoken to, "MISS!"

"EEP!" She jumped closing her legs together tight. "Y-y-yes, sorry!"

He smiled, "You okay?"

"Oh, yes…Okay? OH! Yes, very okay…" jumping up she continued. "I am fine, thank you Yamato-San…"

His smile turned, "Hey-"cutting her off from her mid sentences goodbyes.

"Oh, yes sir?"

"Hey, how do you no my name?" pointing to himself.

Smiling after confused, "Why, were in all the same classes…"

"Oh..OH!! SORRY I JUST-"

"Hum, don't worry, lots of people don't know I'm in their classes I guess, I'm quit quite."

"Oh…ya… Hey, listen sorry about all that, I just…"

"Say…" Body was now tensed. "Aren't you in the band?" Looking to the voice of her crush she looked down quickly.

"Oh yes…" blushing madly. "I am…"

Both boys looked confused.


	4. Dance 4: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! Part 2

Dance 4: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! Part 2

Staring at her she just smiled. The two boys gave one and other confused looks.

Braking the boys awkwardness and hers she said to them both, "So you two live around her?" blushed the girl a bit.

"Oh no," Said Rune, which caused her to blush and look down now, "Were just looking for a gift and-"

"OH NO, SAYAMA'S GIFT!!!" yelled Yamato, as he began to panic.

"Don't worry, we'll find some thing…"

As Yamato worried his words and movements quicken, when it hit her.

"Why not jewelry?" the two looked at her and repeated the word. "Ummhumm.." Nodded Marry. "I believe over hearing some one said that, but it may not be true-"

"OH MARRY THANK YOU!!!"

The taller then her boy bowed and she stared in a daze till she started to wave her hands saying it was not necessary.

"So what kind of jewelry do girls like?"

"I thought they liked any type?"

"Well…" the diverted word got both boys to look to her once more, "Theirs a bunch of different styles, depending on what Sayama dresses and acts like I think you should personally get her something that reflects on her and her tastes."

Both boys looked a bit confused, as if they were trying to process in their mind what she would like and what suited her tastes best.

Trying to help out, and knowing what they were thinking she spoke yet again, "Well, why not something silver, or maybe bronze, I'm sure that what ever tho she will love-"

"Marry?!" Yamato got in her face, "By any chance would you help me pick out the gift?!"

Stunned like a child went confronted with a fear she quickly recovered, "O, why sure, when?"

"RIGHT NOW!!"

-

-

-

-

There they stood, about to enter an old Kokubundo Shoppe, antique shop. Entering the small cluttered with goodies shop, they were greeted by a very friendly old man who seemed to be sweeping up the joint.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not opening the shop up jest yet."

"Come on, you can't sell your bag!" rang Rune still ringing voice.

Rune had tried every thing to stop him, while Marry, unknowing what to do to her now as she thought of them, newly friends. Just stood quietly off to the side in wait of when she was needed.

When some thing caught her eye, as did it for Yamato as well.

"Ultimo…"

Rune to say it looking to Yamato and back she to said the name aloud, softly, so that the others would not hear it.

"Hey, Rune… What is this Ultimo thing?"

"WHAT!? BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST SAID IT!!"

Getting closer and closer she wandered over to the doll looking boy, Yamato to come upon the doll, standing right in front of the glass as she stood besides him.

"Hey old man…" He started. "By any chance… Do you have any jewelry?"

-

-

-

-

Yamato went off inspecting every conner of the store, looking for the gift. While this happened how ever, Rune and Marry looked at the strange butiful doll.

"Wow!" Rune stated, giving his secret crush the shivers. "Can you believe this, I've never seen a doll like this before, ever!?"

"Me either-"

Flashes of the mad scientist dream came shooting back to her. She clenched her head with a um.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hai~!" Smiled Marry, knowing something did not seem right to her, and she feared something, but did not know what to make of it.

Looking back to the doll she stared in wonder.

Her thoughts all clear, her mind only focused on the doll's face. She slowly reached out to touch the very glass casing he was contained by. Reminding her of the scientist dream once more, she continued.

Buttiful fiery red for hair, stunning shimmering cloths even threw the dust and dirt on him he glimmered. A gentle smile paced warmly on his events face. And skin, skin that was so fragile looking, it shocked her he had not been broken by the amount of dirt on him, let alone that he still shimmered.

"YOU FOUND HIM?!" Laughed Yamato, causing the girl to stop, almost touching the glass she pulled her left hand back.

"Yes, that's exactly right. I found him not to long ago, up in the mountains."

i_'Mountains…?'_/i She proclaimed inside her head.

"He was up their in a huge gigantic creator, he is a child from the sky, it's the only way you can see it from a creator like that."

Marry went back to looking at the boy, all thoughts again leaving her mind as she studied his features. Not one thing seemed to be flawed on him.

It was quite, Yamato came closer during it and took a long look at the boy, standing the same way and where as before just as Marry has been doing. This time how ever, a pair of green eyes popped open reveling green shimmering eyes. Stunning.

Taken back by this only till a second later, did she hear the words come from the boy's mouth.

"Master…"

b **CRASH**

**SHATTER** /b

"OH MASTER ULTIMO IS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! 9 CENTIERS YAMATO-SAMA!!!"

Glass shattered every where as the boy broke threw to hug hi "Master", Yamato was stunned. So was everybody else in the room.

Then…

"WHAT THE HECK!! WHO ARE YOU!!???" Yamato was on a word rampage as he grabbed the smaller then him boy.

She continued to look at him, glass cutting into her, as it dripped off her form. It was a merical it had not gone to deep into her, that is, all of her.

-

-

-

-

Sitting now, on the bus seat at the back, Rune was the only one amongst the bus driver and other passengers whom had not had any glass cuts, dude to the fact the bus driver was not were near them and that he was not near the glass.

But how ever, Marry and Yamato were all bandaged up. Yamato had a Band-Aid all round his forehead. While Marry had the band aid on her deeply cut check, that was not to deep, but was surrounded by smaller cuts all across her face. And her arm, the upper part of it had been cut deeply, along with her wrist. The other parts of her two had been hit with the back fire of the debriefing glass, but was not to serious.

"Whats wrong, Marry?" Rune asked. Looking to him then down, saying it was nothing and not to worry, that she was okay. Rune frowned, "Is it about what that boy said?"

Looking up she smiled a bit scared of what he said to her before she left.

i _Looking at her, he stopped dead. Yamato's rant still going on till he relised he was not looking._

"_I apologies Master, but…"_

"_I AM NOT YOUR MASTER KID!!"_

"_You've brought with you… She is, a Female…"_

"_OF CORUSE SHES FEMALE! SHES A GIRL!"_

"_A female Douji?" /i_

Every bit of it seemed so totally real to her, but, she was afraid of it.

Rune tried to talk to Yamato.

But the boy had said much more then just that littlie bit, he seemed to be saying it to both her and Yamato. That a war was to brake out, one of evil vs. good, and things she did not understand, that Yamato was a reincarnation, but one word kept her on high alert. _Dr. Dunstan_. It sent her into chills and every time that name popped up she thought of the scientist from her dream. Wanting to reconnect the to beings as one whole.

Looking away to her side she felt uneasy, and indemnity her head was shot forward looking strait at a figure. Her body stayed neutral with no fear as it had earlier when she worried, but this time, her mind was terrified.

Their stood a figure, in the middle of the road a head of them.

"To bad" The voice echoed, and she could hear him as if from close up, "You'r already in to deep…"

The bus was cut in half.

**Okay so I hope that you all likes this and please review and tell me what you though of this nya~! XDD It would really help if I new what you guys think that way I could make the changes you all want, still I need to get a Beta, but don't worry I no what to do~! ^-^ But also, if you guys want to see a picture of what Marry looks like heres the link, I drew a picy of her with Ultimo in the background on DA so ya~! **

**.com/art/Karakuridoji-Ultimo-Chapter-4-136777789**


	5. Dance 5: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! Part 3

**Okay, sorry guys but I will try to upload the next few as soon as I can, but… My mom signed me up for this EVIL practices test thing every day after school (30 minutes after school it starts.)-well it starts at 2'o clock, and goes till 5 or 6 and seen I half to go to bed early so that I can wake up in the morn, and seens I share the compy with my mom and brother-my dad rarely goes on now, I don't know when I'll be able to post more.**

**Also I no the grammars still bad, I'm going to ask my friend when I get to school on Monday if she could help me check my grammar.**

**Also, the link the last time got cut off from the page so hears a link to see Marry's Charater, Ultimo's in the back ground. Nya~! .com/art/Karakuridoji-Ultimo-Chapter-4-136777789**

**PLEASE R&R, it really does help me and get the story out faster nya~! ^_^**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dance 5: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! Part 3 Whys This Happening To Me?!?!

"TURLE SAW!! GRIND!" Yelled the figure, and with that, the bus was cut into half.

The fear in Marry's eyes and heart let up to her throat, she couldn't speak.

'_Whats…Whats going on?'_ The figure of a boy no less the same highs as the boy she had seen earlier stood their, his arm's gantlet in the shape of a turtle like saw.

Marry was scared.

Then, if it couldn't have gotten even worse, he looked at her.

But no sooner had this all happened, the falling of the two sides had stopped.

"Vice…"

'_That voice… The boy?'_

Before her, before every one, holding the two sides of the bus was the boy from before, Ultimo.

'_Is he? Is he…?'_ "HE'S FLYING?!" Rune hollered for her.

Marry looked down, trying to figure out what in the world was happening.

"I am sorry Master, for not coming sooner…" Ultimo's attention then went to Marry who was still looking down at her lap, still trying to figure out what was going on.

**Ultimo's Pro**

"So this is her then…Kukuku…" I looked to vice, his eyes were on the female Douji. Turning my attention to them I tried to yell take her and run, but only half-no not even half of what I said could be finished.

"Why not put the bus down?" Mocked Vice, his evil grin seemed even more malicious then usual, and I new why. "If you're to busy protecting bystanders then your gonna die, your masters gonna die…" turning now to jump forward, "AND THE NEUTRAL ONES GONNA DIE!!!!"

"VICE NO!!!"

**Marry's Pro**

Marry felt a sudden gush of wind but because of her looking down she missed what had happened and now the green one whom looked to be just about to charge at them had stopped while paying mind to the attack of the red haired boy whom seemed to be trying to hold up boy the bus halves while attacking.

Yet he went back to holding boy the sides properly. The ground was filled with pedestrians and some one was bound to be harmed other wise.

Marry looked on wards. Hearing Rune say that the people belong could get hurt, along with us at that.

'_I'm scared… I'm really, really scared… yet…'_ Gulping the evil boy attacking seemed to have noticed her actions, with a smirk she looked down, worried of what to do.

Not wanting to let others see her fear, she buried it below. So her heart would at least calm down as well. It didn't really work.

"Yamato, Wait, this isn't safe! We have to get out of here! This isn't our place to interval!" Marry saw Yamato running off the bus, her eyes widen.

'_No… You'll get hurt…'_

_Then fight…. Protect your friend… _

A new voice sounded, but she got up while thinking of it, unaware of her bodies actions.

"Marry, where are you going?!"

"Hun?" But then with a Woow, she was dragged by her feet to the out side where the bus was being held.

Down below her she could now see the boy in green about to be waked by Yamato, her vision all of a sudden gave her a closer view, like a microscope lance. She then jumped off the bud hearing Runes protest-_But her body wouldn't listen._


	6. Dance 6: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! Part 4

**Ya hey guys, I just wanted to post another chapter tonight seens I don't know when the next time I'll beable to will be-probly Friday-or sooner if I can get the compy. So please R&R thankz~! Nya~! Hope you guys all like this nya~!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Dance 6: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?! Part 4 Whys This Happening To Me?!?!

Marry's body was falling, thoughts to help save her, for anyone to save her was growing stronger in her mind. _'Pleases… Body… JUST MOVE!!'_

With those thoughts suddenly she felt something strange, yet didn't feel it, just like with the glass before.

Looking below, her eyes widen, her heart quickened, yet not so quickly as normally. Below her, her feet stood, but, not as they normally were to her.

'_They are… Rockets? They… Like space engines… But, their so light weigh, they aren't even heavy, nor do I no how to use them, why are they hear and-'_

They were assorted with a few different colors, and they also were metal plates on her legs, the rockets to resembled cat bells, and each one had a butterfly like wing attached.

"WOOOW!" Her rocket like legs took her down, she was heading straight for Yamato.

Looking up he stopped dead.

"Yamato-PLEASE!! WATCH OOOOOUT!!!"

**BAME!**

Marry had fallen-crashed right into a dead shocked Yamato.

"S-sorry…"

He jumped up grabbing her in his hands like he did Ultimo earlier and put her down and stared.

Runes voice came into view as he looked at her still.

"What are you?"

Marry looked down sadden, holding her arm with one hand, she had never been more confused in her life. Or Ever.

"I…I don't-n-no…"

Suddenly her body began to shake rapidly.

"Hey.. You okay-"

Her arms reached out and struck so close to him that both their eyes and body shook even more then their surprise of her extending arms.

"Oh-oh my…God…" Eyes filled with terror, all the sound around her was becoming muffled.

All she could see was the flames from the bus and the panicked civilians running for their lives.

Hear heart sank with heard beats so slow. Her mind racing, eyes shaking.

"Hey you okay-"

"IIYAAAAAAAAH!!!" Her arms slapped him away.

Realizing what she had done she fell to her knees, her mind racing, the night of the man coming to her was coming back clearer then before, louder then ever. It was to much, her mind then caused her to black out and she fainted as she was kneeling on the ground.


	7. Dance 7: Let Ultimo Explain, His Kindnes

**Hey guys, sorry for the grammar agien, don't worry I am gonna get a beta real soon so no worries nya~! Please R&R cuz I really want to no your guys opines and it would help me greatly.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Dance 7: Let Ultimo Explain, His Kindness At Work**

Her eyes slowly opened, a face was looking down upon her own. Eyes fluttering now, she saw more clearly with a light littlie mumble.

Red hair, those stunning green shimmered eyes, clothes so shiny. It was Ultimo.

Almost saliently she sat her self up.

"You should rest." Smiled the boy, she looked at him and wondered where she was till it hit her.

Putting a hand to her head almost quickly the actions she had performed and heard came back into view, and the dream. It was almost unnoticed by all that has happened now.

"Your alright now, Vice is no were near here."

"Vice…" She finally spoke. The boy nodded his head to this. "Who is..this… Vice…?"

Noting at her sadden face, looking down at her lap he only kept his own gaze straight forward. "You should not worry, you protection lies with me at this very moment…"

She looked up.

He looked serious. "Yamato-Sama brought you hear which can only mean he wants you to be safe, it is their fore my job to help protect you, thus also you are the neutral being which holds the balance between good and evil…"

"…."

"What? I don't.. Understand…"

"You are the one that every one is after, your powers could destroy the side of both evil or good…"

Getting up quickly she kept her gaze on him scared, like he was joking a sick twisted way. Then about to go it a an unknown pain had hit her, she winced and held the back of her head.

"Source, are you okay?"

He held on to her to keep her from falling straight down, she was slouched over a bit. Her legs hand given out and the rockets now were still present.

Taking in a closer look, she could see that they had strange almost shiny like plastic butterfly wing's on each rocket. Looking almost as if it were glass or plastic she couldn't tell which. But it was a rich gentle creamy gray color style. The bell like charm of the rockets still shined bright with the orange like point behind it, and the reddish purple ring that lay connecting below stood still on her.

She wondered if she moved if they would make bell like sounds.

Some what regaining the movement in her legs she left them, and the need to at least try to move own her own.

"Hehe.." She smiled, taking a step closer to Ultimo. "They are not heavy."

Ultimo stayed quite watching her for a while, "Yes, they are apart of you now. Thus, there is no need for them to feel heavy on you."

Taking a quick glance out at him she continued to walk in weird patterns, having a run way session in her mind, with her new legs. Or were they new?

Marry stopped.

"Is their some thing wrong…Source?"

Marry took a look at him, the realization hit her. Clearing her through she began, "I'm sorry, but my name is not Source, it is Marry Angel Lee, and I am…" trying to find the her right words was tough but he seemed to know what she was trying to say.

"Then I will just call you Marry…" smiled the boy.

"I am glad to hear it my friend…"

"Friend?" blinked Ultimo.

Marry instantly blushed and looked away, not ever had she said that some one was her friend out loud. Never. Not even the 4 girls at school new she considered them her friends.

But trying to find the words to say, Ultimo went back to her stammering statement from before.

"You are powerful; you just do not know what to do…" Ultimo hugged her, taking Marry to a whole new leave of fearful terror of shock ness, "Ultimo promises to protect his new friend…" He said ever so gently then any of his words before, as if talking with a new born child welcoming them to the world.

Felling awkward wasn't even the right word as he now lightly touched her wounded upper arm and her wrist.

Feeling the closeness was to much she backed away, Ultimo stared on at her…

Marry couldn't take it, she just looked down. "I'm sorry, but… But I… Need to-g-g-gotothebathroom!" Running off quickly cutting her words short she ran on to the bathroom. Looking every were till she finally found it. Relaxing now she went in, hitting her body and sliding down the wall.

"Oh my gosh…" Her hands went to harshly clasp on to her face, along the way however, they fell upon something. Hard.

Feeling them was the last straw she ran to the bathroom's mirror and slammed her hand down on the sink.

Her mouth gaped at the sight before her. There, laid upon her head a crown like visor, and two others that lay above her check bones. She was speechless.

Marry was so consumed by the trans parent looping around her that she failed upon noticing Ultimo walking in.

Looking at the white transparent visors she poked them with three fingers on one cheek. Ultimo took in the scean, knowing she was obviously scared beyond all beliefs.

"Why not wait till Master has awoken…"

Marry turned, "What?"

"Then you two may eat together…" smiled the boy whom seemed to just glimmer with hope.

Marry looked down and away.

"You do not wish to wait?"

"…No… I'm just…" sighing she walked a bit close to him but not by much, "Listen, I have to get going…"

"Going?"

"Yes… I have to go home and study, I have a test tomorrow, and Chana-Chan and I-" Her eyes widen, "OH MY GOSH! WHERES CHANA-CHAN!!??!?!?"

Ultimo what'd at the girl as she brushed off into the next room looking for her Chana-Chan.

"Marry… Who is this, Chana-Chan you seek?"

"She was in my bag and…I…" Marry's heart sunk as she relised she had left her bag on the bus. Her eyes began to water.

"Your sad." Ultimo went to get closer but as soon as she felt him touch her she turned and started to run. "Marry!" yelled the boy after, running to the door she tried to open it, unable to for she was turning it the wrong way. Tears drenched the poor girls eyes.

"Marry please wait!"

"I cant…" the girl shock her head sending tears falling, "I need to go get my bag-Ch-…Chana-Chan is still in their… I need her…Even if…" Her voice became quite. _'Even if she is just a doll… She's more then just that… She's my friend, my first real friend…'_

Ultimo slowly moved forward putting a hand on her shoulder, Mary's head turned back a littlie, not wanting him to see the tears, but not wanting to be rude.

"I'll get your bag…"

"Re-really? But how will you do it?"

"Ultimo will search for it, high and low…" Then with out warning he left flying threw the window and into the night sky.

Marry's eyes widened. "But…." _'You don't have to…do that…'_


	8. Dance 8: Sad With Out Him

**Sorry For the lateness guys!**

**OH! But gusse what, I gots a BEAT! My good friend on DA is helping me nya~! XDD**

Dance 8: Sad With Out Him

_There, a child sat, all seemingly alone._

_With absolutely no one to hold._

_Her dreams becoming endlessly lost, and stold._

Hummed the tune coming from Mary's lips, trying to make her self happy by singing a happy little tune, that started off rather sad.

Ultimo had been gone for a while now, but he had come back after searching, now, however he had been ordered to leave. On account of Yamato being furious at him.

All Marry new was that, after searching, she assured him to go and relax, which he took the pleasure of sleeping in his Master's, Yamato's bed, then got yelled for everything that had happened.

Marry knew it was mean, but it wasn't his fault, she though. Thinking how much character he had. And that apparently, Sayama had come by ,and found something out ,Marry guessed. There by, he was banned from going to her birthday party. Which she thought was kind of mean, tho she probably had her reasons for Yamato's sake, they were friends after all.

But now they stood to broken glass windows that Ultimo took off from, one from her, to retrieve her beloved Chanta-Chan, whom she did not tell the full details of her, or did she want to for fear he would laugh, and from being told to scram.

"Hey…" Yamato walked in, running a hand threw his hair.

"H-hello…" smiled the browned hair girl.

There was silence.

Till finally Marry, for once spoke up. "Listen, I'm really sorry, about barging in to your house and all, and…" sadly putting her head down, referring to the window.

"Hey, just don't worry about it, its not your fault, or you meant for him to fly out the window… Say why did he do that any way?" The girl blushed and he moved on, "So any who," looking away himself. "Why don't we grab something to eat…"

-

-

-

-

Both Teens stumbled upon a table set with food.

"AW SWEET!" Yamato went on with how good the food was and who could have cooked it.

All Marry did was try to eat. It was good, delicious, but she felt so bad for Ultimo, she couldn't truly enjoy the meal that he supposedly cooked.

"HEY ULTIMO!!"

Looking up with hope of his return. No one was in site, all but a sadden Yamato whom fell down to sit.

Marry looked at him ,and back to her food. Getting up she placed her bowl with food neatly down with the chopsticks, which she had a hard time using, even tho she lived in Japan.

"Umm…Oh… Yamato?" there was no answer. "Are you okay?" but she already new it.


	9. Dance 9: Meeting of The deadliness

**Yo, ya'lls~! Sorry for the lateness nya! Noodles has been really really bussy, she had been getting ready for her collage interview about a few weeks or so ago, and shes been tied up with school and shes has her job (Which is so much fun~!) so sorry abouts all that's nya! I hope you all likes this nya!**

**Please Review, it dose help me nya! ^_^**

**My friend on DA helped correct this nya~! ^_^**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Dance 9: Meeting of The deadliness**

As their sadness seemed to quicken with each flying moment. Soon a new sound appeared, the opening of a door.

Both teens perckd up, "Ultimo your…"

"You… Where is Ultimo…"

They stood. A new boy, beautiful, just like the other two boys. Marry though to her self and blushed.

Long black hair, pink visors ,and blue gauntlet hands, plus to boot, an a outfit similar too Ultimo's ,and the boy from before Vice, she believed he was called.

The pink visorded one seemed to notice her blush and insecurity, but payed her littlie mind tho as she looked away.

His gauntlet still stung into the wall.

"Your Jealousy?!"

"..So you remember me…" Jealousy started, "Fine with me, but where is Ultimo…? Hurry up, answer…"

"He-I kicked him out, why?!"

"Is that so? Then I'll kill you and search for him myself…"

"Now, now Jealousy…" a man in a suit with a briefcase came in to the secen behind the boy, Marry backed away, the man seemed to give her the shivers as he smiled twords the girl.

She grimaced.

'_I need to get out of here…'_ Looking at Yamato, it changed.

'_We… Need to get out of here…' _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is soo short! But I'll post another one right after this nya! Please rewview nya! ^_^**

Dance 10: Ultimo's Memories

Meanwhile, Ultimo passed by the scatter remains of the bus. Knowing fully well that he may not return seen it was his masters wishes, he decided to take a look around it. In hopes of also finding this Chanta-Chan Marry was so said for losing.

Flying down with a touch down so gentle he looked. Nothing was their, that was breathing as far as he was looking for.

'_Where would Chanta-Chan be?'_ Ultimo walked on searching, in that time, he passed by a briefcase. Blinking.

'_Could this be?'_

Picking up the nice black case he examined it closely. It was defiantly hers he though. It was just like the one Yamato and the boy, Rune had earlier.

Ultimo soon decided, to bring it to her, when he could seeing as to how he was kicked out, and seen now, his search for chanta-Chan was now over he sat down on the side walk entering the street.

'_Dr. Dunstan… He has defiantly made his next move… But yet why… Why would he use a human for our war? To turn her into the power source, she is literally a ticking time boom unless we find a way to deactivate her true powers… But…' _Ultimo thought of today's events and how shocked he was that her powers had acted out and attacked his master, which he new may happen, but not to his master. Bowing his head down at not being able to protect him tear like drop lets formed near his saddened eyes.

"_She will be a good asset to both sides…" Dr. Dunstan started, "With her powers, either side could be destroyed if she wanted to…hehe… but a human…"_

"_What about a human?" The Fudral Eara Yamato yelled at the man on the roof._

"_Do you think that a human would ever be able to hold the power of the Douji? That they would have effects on either side of both good and evil…?"_

"_What dose this have to do with anything?!" _

Ultimo got up, a feeling came upon him, it was uneasy.


	11. Chapter 11

Dance 11: Heck In Apartment

That man got closer and closer, as Yamato identified him, he seemed to becoming much more happier with the seen.

Marry watched on as her newly found friend spoke to the man, her uneasiness was matched by that mans true wickedness which Yamato new he was hiding.

"It seems that you have both the Core Source and Ultimo…"

"Source?"

"Yes, yes, my boy… You see, its like a pen alum or a scale, something must hold up the two sides that are being weighed upon. Gravity and the string pushing down on the ball, think of her as that…"

Marry became uneasy as he pointed. Yamato saw this.

"That's why, you should let me buy them both…"

"Hold up…"

"You could use all this money to even pay for a gift for your littlie friend… Come now Yamato, not many offers like this will occur again, and you'll be helping a great cause…"

i _'He… He's lying to him, theirs something not right about this man…'_ /i Marry got a bit closer to Yamato's back and gently was about to poke him when he spoke.

"Sorry... But no…"

The two men seemed to be shocked.

"Wha-what? Why?!"

"Well… I don't think its right, I don't own Ultimo, and I defiantly don't own Marry, and besides… I shouldn't try buying Sayama-Chan with a gift…"

Marry's eyes widen in a smile, she had never has seen someone speak so sweetly before in a protective kind of way, defending her as well as someone else like this.

"BUT!?!?"

Taking a foot forward, frowning. Holding the side of her head as she winced memories of the mad scientist dream coming back into her mind, i _'Ignore it… Just ignore…'_/i

Jealousy was watching her, intently. Looking up she spotted him watching her, eyes unreadable to her. Marry looked away quickly, then taking her hand off her head when she soon relised she kept on holding it.

"LOOK! SHE ISN'T EVEN WELL, WHY NOT JUST-"

"HEY!!!"

Gasping, Marry watched in horror as Yamato grabbed the man by his shirt. "THIS ISN'T A FREAKING ISSUE OVER THE MONEY!!" Marry Imagined her own words in his sentence so that she could not hear the swearing he resolved in, "I told you to get lost, now scram it!"

Marry covered her ears and scrunched over a bit not wanting to hear the harsh words that the man was receiving and that Yamato was giving.

"LET GO! HOW DARE YOU YOU PUNK! YOU DEVIL! LET ME GO!"

'_La la la, I MARRY'S NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA! CANT HEAR A SOUND! LA LA LA I NO NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA! I JUST MESSED UP MY WORDS!!!' _

"NOW STRIKE JEALOUSY! KILL THIS FOOL WHERE HE STANDS!"

Marry stopped and looked up grabbing a hold of Yamato's arm and dragging him back a bit but he didn't budge, barley.

"So this is the real you, I had a feeling!!!"

"NOW BEFORE ULTIMO COMES RUNNING! HURRY IT UP! NOW JEAUSY WHAT ARE YOU DOING DO IT!!!"

"Compiling with your order…"

Marry's eyes widened. So did Yamato's.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry on the latness, I just wrote this in my E-mail-I had other chapters written for this awhile ago but sadly seen my computer had a virus (That was awhile ago tho lol~!) they all got deleted, and I honestly like this one way better then the other chapter I had written long ago for it nya~!

**Pleasse tell review~! I'll try to have more up but my computer (I'm on my moms right now) had its monitor die on me and so I cant go on it till we get a new one, pluss I'm really busy with things for collage to so I'll try to post as soon as I can! ^_^ Trust me I've not given up on this one and I don't intend to nya~! ^_^**

* * *

Marry's eyes stayed wide, and she dared not move, but even if she could she wouldn't. Her fears of what lay before her made her heart feel like it was stopped in its place.

Yammamoto just stood there baffled, barley able to muster up his few little words to Jealousy, _"What have you done?"_

There Jealousy stood before them, his arm jammed tightly inside his previous masters body, saying few words to him but neither teen could comprehend it. It was just too much for either of them to handle seen nothing seemed to want to process to them.

Jealousy gave once look to Marry and turned his head saying _shitto_, then he was off.

"HEY WAIT A MOMENT!!" Yammoto yelled rushing after him, but all Marry could do was fall to her knees.

_'Why... Why is this all so...I no this!?'_ Her eyes bobbed in and out of focus as she unconsciously brought her hands up to her head. Something she didn't want to remember, something she couldn't remember for a long time now seemed to be trying to forceful show its self. But she didn't want to no.

_**But it was impossible not to know anymore...**_

_It was sunny out, there was a field of flowers and she was sitting their in the grass, her, Marry. She was content and happy but on the inside unlike her outer appearance, she was in pain, and no one could see it._

_Marry put a hand to her stomach feeling it as it gurgled. She didn't understand, both Marry's, the one now having the vision wondering why she would put her hand their unless she was having a kid, or more, and the Marry she was seeing didn't seem to understand something._

_"What is it, Jealous?" she heard a female voice come from far away, she stood up and smiled quickly not wanting her Princess to see her a use to be peasant all down and depressed. _

_The Princess of the Moon stood their before her, smiling, and next to her stood another figuer. A boy. A very young boy._

_"Jealousy!" Marry smiled, as she soon had it faded to a look of dread reliving she had yet to properly great the Princess. "Pr-"_

_"Its alright..." She finished seeing her friend could only let a mer epp sound out. "We are friends after all, do not worry."_

_"Yes!" Marry bowed right back up smiling._

_Jealousy not taking his eyes off her._

_"How is it?" said the fair women whom stood before her._

_Marry's face faded, she new Jealously had told her._

_"Your in pain are you not...?"_

_"It seems I dont have much longer..."_

_**'longer?'**_

_"When did the doctor say it would kill you?" her eyes pained with sadness although her frontward apprentice was strong._

_The wind seemed to blow causing a dramatic like effect as she answered, "Only 4 more mounts...."_

_-_

_**"DIE!!!"**_

_**Vice had trusted his arm right threw her collar bone area as he held her by the head with her hair surrounding her in his other hand.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Marry's eyes widen as she felt the cold rush of air on her face. It was dark, and she was under the stary sky.

"So you've finaly awoken..." A warm friendly voice said causing her to look over from the ground she was laying on.

A man with a doll like Ultimo stood before her.


	13. Chapter 13

HEY EVERYBODY!

OMG GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! I am sooo truly sorry for my lateness! I've been busy! And I had this chapter already made, but my laptop got wrecked and I lost EVERYTHING!

I am so sorry about the wait nya! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Also, I went reading threw my chapters for this story last night, and I want to do a chapterupdate. Or rewriting the chapters (I want to make them the best I can for you all nya! :3D) But I wanted to ask if you all think and what you all would want me to put in there.

Please comment! Gomenasai for me askings you alls nya! =-=- I just really want to make these the best I can for all of you and it REALLY helps me when you all leave comments.

Gomenasai nya!

Enjoy the story guys! I hope you all like this nya! :D

'That sunny day…' Mary thought back to the pervious memories till Vice had stabbed her in her new one. 'It started out so peacefully…'

Mary stood there with Vice's arm jammed threw her chest. Blood spraying from her mouth as she slowly shook, turning to see his face.

Vice wouldn't look at her, it was as if he was transfixed on the wall ahead of him.

Mary slowly brought her hand up. "Vice…. But…."

The hand she was about to place upon his shoulder was stopped.

"Ya littlie whore…."

"Wha…"

"Shut up…" Vice jerked her up a bit causing her to wince.

His body shock with rage. He pulled away from her body, no longer close to her chest, all but his arm which lay jammed threw her chest.

As he spoke,

He looked down. "You think I'll let you do this? Hun? Let that fucking Trash Ultimo have you…?"

Mary's eyes widen water forming and seconds later on the verge of falling.

"But Vice….V…Vice… I never… I never… Said yes…yes… I told him, that I want us to be friends-"

Suddenly she felt her self being lifted up and tossed against the wall, Vice's arm still lodged threw her as she yelped.

"YOU LIAR!"

Mary's eyes slammed shut. Tears falling.

"DON'T YOU DEAR LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU AND THAT DAMNED BASTARD TOGETHER! YOU WERE KISSING HIM!"

"But Vice, It wasn't-!"

"SHUT UP!" Vice pushed her against the wall harder, she could feel her bones beginning to crack. But she held in the pain, she was to oblivious to it.

"Vice! I am sorry! But that's not how it happened! Ultimo-"

Vice cut in and this time right as a red head burst threw the wall to come to the damsel Mary's aid...

"….I'm… Dying…" Mary slowly said, as time seemed to stop.

Her body still in mid air as her eyes caught sight of Vice's eyes.

Vice was glaring hard, at her.

'Vice….Tama….I…." Mary's eyes closed as she hit the floor. But her heart stopped before it even came to the cold harsh ground.

…

'But why…?' Mary though…. Her mind swirling with bewilderment., "Why did we kiss? Ultimo…."

Mary saw it… another part of her past life. Her life with those memories. Those memories of Him…. Both of them… All of them…

Her memories soon twisted into a full fledged picture around her. Before her.

She was in a field. A field where she was laying on the ground, but not by her self. Not with the Princes… But with a Doji…

'That's Jealous…' Mary heard her self think.

Jealous was laying on the ground, along with Mary. Both seemed content, and at peace.

Mary was in a beautiful Cherry blossom and dragon printed spider print kimono. Her head rested peacefully upon the grass next to Jealous, until she lifted her smiling loving head upon his stomach curling up and snuggling closer.

Jealous looked at her stunned. Her head no longer next to his head but upon him.

He sat up and watched her.

'What are you going to do…'

A sudden hand placed its self upon her head, he was stroking her head or at least, that's what it seemed like he was trying to do.

His hand hadn't moved an inch. It just laid there upon her, he seemed to be consinplating his next move. Weather or not to stroke her head, or not.

He slowly after a while, started to pick up his gantlet hand and place hesitated then placed it back upon her head, stroking and petting her head lightly.

After two strokes he went to do a third till she moaned and he hesitated his hovering hand above her skull.

She moaned ageing sniggling up closer to the male.

"Jealousy…." Her sleepy voice called.

She moved her head up using his legs to push her self up to look at him.

"What should we do… About all of the others… They just don't seem…." Mary's past self's voice trailed off. Her head fell downwards as her hair covered her face, her eyes unseen.

'What dose my past self mean by that…?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I am so sorry I've been so late! Alots been happening. Now I do not plan on stopping my Ultimo story, but I've been looking back on it, and want to make some changes. So I'm going to redo EVERYTHING for my Ultimo story. If any of you have any request on what I should do to my story please let me know. And I'll have a new chapter out hopefully today.

P.S. My computer also decided to crash on me and so I lose EVERYTHING… so will be trying my best to have lots up, with the application I am using (Idk if text edit corrects all my work or not like word, but I will try my best with my grammar and spelling.)

Arigato for your patience


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so the new story is done, I am posting it under a new name.

So for any of you whom would like to read it, It's called **Good Neutral Evil V 2**

**It's going to be a bit different, but I'm going to try to match it to this one, but if any one doesn't want to read that one and wants this one, I can redo this one. **

**But I hope you all enjoy it, it will involve all the characters as love interest now, like Rage, and Desire, and you'll find out why later**


End file.
